Saint Walker
'Saint Walker ' is an alien hermit who lived on Mogo. He currently serves as the first Blue Lantern in the universe. History Early life At some point, Saint Walker's planet and the people were massacred by the Red Lantern Corps. Leaving Saint Walker alone and in his darkest hour. Later in a dream he was enlightened by Mogo, who promised that if be came to him he would find a beacon of hope for the galaxy against the menacing Red Lanterns. Through unknown means he arrived on Mogo and on the planet he became aware of Zartok and Drusa. Different Path Saint Walker continued to refuge on Mogo's surface until a ship landed. The ship contained four individuals, two Green Lanterns, a Red Lantern and the ship's AI, to find the Green Lantern Power Ring of Shyir Rev. Razer went off to find the Green Lantern Ring alone, while the others went with the other castaways. As Razer walked through the jungle searching for the new lantern, Saint Walker chuckled at him, which angered Razer and as Saint Walker ran away the Red Lantern followed pursuit. Saint Walker led Razer to a vast graveyard of damaged aircrafts and explained to him that the castaways weren't what they seem be. Razer was quickly angered by his peaceful demeanor and decided to attack him. After a battle of easily dodging Razer's attacks, he immobilized Razer with a pressure point technique. He aviced Razer to avoid the path of rage and destruction, before revealing a Green Lantern Power Ring. Razer believed that he was the Green Lantern that they have been searching for and asked him if it was true. Saint Walker denied that he was the new Green Lantern, remarking that he was travelling a different path. He then walked away, leaving Razer alone. Shortly after Hal found out that Mogo was a sentient being, Saint Walker watched enjoyably as how Mogo became a Green Lantern. Confrontation with Red Lanterns After the Green Lanterns and Razer left the planet, Saint Walker spent most of his time looking for the savior, as instructed by Mogo. Saint Walker eventually asked Mogo, where the savior resided, which Mogo explained that he should climb to the top of the mountain. later after acquiring hope to find the savior, he discovered the Red Lanterns were on Mogo, but despite his anger towards them he decided to ignore them and continued climbing. At the top, he discovered there was nothing, questioning if there was ever hope or a savior. Despite that he kept his head up and decided to take on the Red Lanterns believing that everything will be alright. A glowing Blue Lantern Power Battery appeared in front of Saint Walker, giving him a Blue Lantern Power Ring from which he acquired the power to become the first Blue Lantern of the universe. Defending the Universe Elsewhere, the four individuals that had landed on Mogo's surface and helped him locate the ring were in the midst of preventing a war that was being repeatedly fueled by the Red Lantern Corps. Saint Walker and the group's goals intertwined as Saint Walker wanted peace and harmony between the universe and the Red Lantern's didn't, instead they wanted hate and anger. Very shortly after becoming the first Blue Lantern, Saint Walker decided it was time to aid the Green Lanterns in their war against the Red Lanterns, flying from Mogo's surface to aid Hal Jordan and his comrades. Knowing the intended five of them, himself included, would need help, Saint Walker asked for aid from Mogo, who gladly accepted. Despite his new found speed as a Blue Lantern, he was unable to arrive before Hal Jordan and Razer departed to confront the Star Sapphires in order to obtain a transport to Earth. Saint Walker arrived to Kilowog's aid in defending the universe from the Red Lantern Corps' fleet of ships. He arrived shortly after Kilowog started and upon arriving, preformed a move that allowed him to subdue and freeze an entire ship. Saint Walker was asked to identify himself by Kilowog, who had previously been traveling with Razer, but had never crossed paths with him before. He told him his name and claimed to be the first Blue Lantern in the universe. Saint Walker was told by Kilowog that he appreciated his help and told that he would not "turn the tide" in the battle just by his inclusion. Saint Walker was aware of this and revealed that he had brought along Mogo. Mogo both charged and aided Saint Walker and Kilowog during the battle. The two fought alongside each other for an unprecedented amount of time before Kilowog thought of using Mogo to fully charge Saint Walker's ring and stop the ships. Saint Walker flew in front of Mogo and was powered by him. Saint Walker used his ring to immobilize the entire fleet of ships. After defeating the Red Lanterns, Saint Walker was worn out and began to lose his ability to levitate in the sky. Luckily, he was helped up by Kilowog. Thanks to Saint Walker's inclusion and his boost of power from Mogo, Kilowog was able to stop the Red Lantern fleet from aiding Atroctius, who was presently being battled by Hal Jordan of the Green Lanterns. The Green Lantern defeated him and helped Saint Walker's dream of hope come one more step closer to becoming reality. Physical appearance Saint Walker has an extraterrestrial shaped head and rather large black eyes and has a slender build. He has several lines on his head, that run down from the front to the back. He is roughly as tall and skinny. Saint Walker has noticeably skinny legs. Before becoming a Blue Lantern, he decorated himself a olive purple adventurer type tunic with a single strap running from his thighs to right shoulder. His tunic had a contained a belt and several pouches on each side of him. His forearms and legs were rapped in a sliver armor. Now a Blue Lantern, he wears a costume with torso, a part of his shoulders, and legs being blue, while arms, and armpits are black. The forearms his costume are blue along with the neck portion of his body. The Blue Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest. Personality Saint Walker is a peaceful person, always choosing to resolve situations without fighting. As seen in his brief fight with Razer, Saint Walker is extremely capable of keeping his emotions in check and can outsmart others easily. Saint Walker can be very sophisticated in his mannerisms, attitude and in his short speeches and metaphors he uses while talking to others. However just because he is sophisticated, doesn't mean he doesn't have a sense of humor. Demonstrated by the jokes he played on Razer when the two first met, it is abundantly clear that Saint Walker enjoys having fun. Saint Walker only prefers to be serious when an actual threat is lurking. Saint Walker's only downside is his rather smart mouth while talking to others, especially when trying to to make his first impression. Unlike Hal Jordan and various other members of the Green Lantern Corps, Saint Walker does not use his ring outside of his duties as a lantern. Saint Walker has never been seen using his ring without it's intent to help others, especially not to the extent of the Green Lantern Corps' members. Abilities Saint Walker shows to be an expert hand-to-hand combatant and is very agile to dodge Razer's attacks. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Bro'Deee "Saint" Walker, like in the animated series, was the first Blue Lantern. He first appeared in the Rage of the Red Lanterns, where he helped Hal Jordan rescue Sinestro from the Red Lantern Corps, for the coming Blackest Night. References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Blue Lantern Corps members